Malheur ! Une robe !
by Yebbeka
Summary: Ecrit pour le challenge d'écriture du Forum Francophone avec des mots obligatoires. / Fandom : Yamato Nadeshiko / Résumé : Sunako et l'horreur de la beauté féminine


Titre : Malheur ! Une robe !

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : General

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Tout est du manga Yamato Nadeshiko sauf l'intrigue.

Nda : Bonjour ! Cet écrit est dans le cadre d'un jeu : le challenge d'écriture du FoF, le lien est dans mes favoris ! Il fallait en une semaine écrire un OS avec les mots obligatoires qui sont d'ailleurs soulignés (procrastiner, grenouille, onze, scalpel, ultimatum et grignoter)

Je remercie Sangdelicorne pour m'avoir aidé à corriger mes fautes dans l'urgence ^o^

Bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

Kyôhei compta une nouvelle fois à l'aide de ses doigts. Cela faisait bien onze fois que Sunako évitait la splendide robe que lui avait offert Noï.

La robe était pendue sur un cintre. Elle trônait en plein milieu du salon de sorte que personne, entrant dans la demeure, ne pouvait la manquer. La jeune femme l'avait choisie uniquement pour son amie. Elle était d'une beauté sombre invraisemblable. Le noir délicat s'évadait sur toute la robe au point de devenir brillant sur les rebords. Cependant, elle offrait un magnifique décolleté et était fendue sur toute la longueur de la jambe gauche. Ses manches étaient très évasées également. Un fin cordon rouge reliait les deux épaules avec, pour pendant, une rose carmin d'un petit centimètre en son centre. Enfin, une ceinture rouge sang entourait la taille.

Au vue des couleurs qui régnaient sur cet habit, il ne pouvait que plaire à la demoiselle renfermée. Mais il n'en était rien. Celle-ci se pétrifiait dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et il fallait lui arracher des mains les plateaux de nourritures qu'elle tenait pour qu'elle se décide à avancer.

Le bellâtre se leva rapidement du sofa, sur lequel il s'était royalement installé, pour se saisir d'un calepin et d'un stylo près du téléphone. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour constater que la jeune femme avait fait un magnifique demi-tour en mettant un pied dans la pièce. Il s'allongea sur le sofa et ouvrit le calepin. Puis il inscrivit : « 10h47 : douzième oubli ».

Cette toilette somptueuse représentait aussi, pour Sunako, un ultimatum. Le rappel que, malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait faire croire et oublier, elle était une femme et qu'elle devait cesser de se cacher.

Midi sonna.

Le carillon fut strident, grinçant, atroce, hurlant, dépitant, déprimant... A moins que ce fut le cri de la jeune femme, devant entrer pour de bon dans la pièce, qui fut à l'origine d'une telle agonie pour les oreilles des résidents.

Elle entra, finalement, dans la pièce. Elle marchait, tel un crabe, sur le côté pour ne pas croiser la vision de la robe étincelante et démoniaque.

Les quatre beaux jeunes hommes mangèrent en silence. Seul, Kyôhei ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Sunako et la robe. Ses yeux allaient tellement souvent de l'une à l'autre, que les trois autres devaient détourner l'attention de la jeune femme du fou.

Il mangeait à peine, préférant grignoter quelques plats par-ci par-là. Et surtout, il avait un sourire foudroyant qui donnait envie à la demoiselle de l'étrangler, ou plutôt d'en faire de la chair à saucisse !

Vint le moment où elle décida qu'elle avait fini son repas. Elle prit son assiette et ses couverts et à une vitesse surhumaine se précipita dans la cuisine. Les garçons restèrent un moment à regarder l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Sunako avait vraiment dû prendre des cours chez les plus grands ninjas de ce monde.

Elle attendit, tout en reprenant son souffle, que les damoiseaux se décident à lui ramener leurs plats. Ils ne furent pas bien longs. Du moins cela suffit pour qu'elle retrouve son calme. Le fou arriva en chantonnant une chanson très joyeuse sur la beauté féminine. C'était bien un miracle qu'il en connaisse une, lui qui ne faisait rien pour connaître et plaire au sexe opposé. Lorsque le doux son lui parvint, elle fit crisser d'agacement ses ongles sur la pierre froide et dure du plan de travail. Le bruit fut si strident qu'ils ne purent que stopper net et se boucher les oreilles du mieux qu'ils purent sans faire tomber le moindre grain de riz.

Kyôhei, toujours aussi empreint par la folie, rapporta ses plats et effleura très sensuellement la jeune femme tout en les déposant dans l'évier. La jeune femme, tout comme à son habitude, vit son teint virer au cramoisi et se précipita le plus loin de lui.

Manque de chance, le plus loin fut le salon, là où se tenait fièrement la robe. Sunako, en la découvrant, fit un malaise. Elle devint toute raide et tomba de son séant au sol. Cela aurait pu être drôle si elle ne s'était pas mise à saigner dangereusement.

Yukinojô, Yuki pour les intimes et les fanatiques, se rua vers la salle de bain dans le but de trouver la trousse de secours salvatrice. Tandis que les deux autres ramassaient la jeune femme pour la déposer sur la table de travail se trouvant au centre de la cuisine.

Le quatrième, voyant qu'elle était toujours bien droite lors de la levée, explosa de rire et inscrivit d'une main tremblotante sur le calepin qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de quitter.

Le plus jeune revint rapidement avec son nécessaire de survie et se fit un devoir de ranimer leur amie. Cependant les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne décide de revenir parmi eux. Son soigneur se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes et se jeta dans les bras du brun, Takenaga, pour trouver du réconfort.

Soudain, un crissement se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit sinistre et le fou stoppa son rire cristallin. La jeune femme ouvrit sans préavis les yeux qui explorèrent rapidement la pièce où elle se trouvait. Comme tirée de son cercueil, elle se redressa toujours aussi droite puis se leva avec un calme olympien. Yuki recommença de trembler contre son ami lorsque le regard de glace se posa sur lui pour continuer son introspection.

C'est en ressemblant de plus en plus à un vampire, que Sunako sortit de la pièce et retourna dans son sanctuaire : sa chambre. Elle s'y enferma toute l'après-midi. Quand vint l'heure du souper, elle n'en franchit pas la porte. Les garçons qui étaient des catastrophes planétaires dans le domaine culinaire, ne purent trouver le courage d'aller la déranger et se résignèrent à appeler pour commander des pizzas.

Le week-end se passa dans le calme sans qu'aucun des résidents ne voient la jeune femme. Un cri perçant résonnait de temps à autre dans la maison qui les glaçaient jusqu'à la moelle. Quand ils l'entendaient, ils se calfeutraient dans leur chambre ou la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Kyôhei avait élu domicile dans le salon. Allongé sur le sofa, il espérait voir la jeune femme se liquéfier face à la robe.

La jeune femme procrastinait tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait à un soin de beauté. Elle aurait pu être belle et splendide mais elle se refusait à croire qu'elle pouvait faire partie de ces Lumineux. Eux si merveilleux et resplendissants, elle si laide et terne.

Son souvenir ne cesserait de la hanter. Se faire insulter par son premier amour avait été le début de la fin. Depuis, elle ne se maquillait plus. Elle laissait son visage se faire ravager par la marque de l'adolescence. Elle se cachait sous des habits affreux. La noirceur de son âme l'avait complètement envahie faisant fuir les plus courageux. Quand elle entrait dans une pièce, la lumière des ampoules diminuait sensiblement. Elle incarnait, à elle seule, les ténèbres.

Yuki s'assit à côté du jeune fou, la tête délibérément penchée vers le sol. Il voulait aider Sunako mais il en avait aussi extrêmement peur. Son rêve, ainsi qu'à celui des autres garçons, était de faire d'elle une parfaite lady, comme le leur rappelait incessamment la tante de la jeune femme.

Lui, il ne se souvenait qu'avec trop de perfection la première fois qu'il avait vu la chambre de Sunako. Il y avait d'abord eu ce cri perçant, ces hurlements de douleur. Il avait d'abord cru qu'un meurtre était en train de se dérouler mais en fait il n'avait s'agit que du film d'horreur que la jeune femme regardait à plein volume, à seulement un mètre du téléviseur. La pièce était complètement isolée de la lumière. A côté d'elle un squelette se trouvait, et elle avait le bras passé autour de lui comme s'il avait été son meilleur ami. Dans un coin de la pièce, deux autres squelettes étaient posés. Mais ce qui avait le plus effrayé Yuki dans toute cette chambre de cauchemar avait été les scalpels, les couteaux de boucher, les bocaux de formole et les haches à double tranchant.

Tout ce souvenir était bien trop présent dans son esprit. Et il avait vu la jeune femme bien trop souvent amener son squelette préféré, Hiroshi, avec elle dans le jardin pour lui faire découvrir les roses rouges qui poussaient.

Il ne pouvait donc se résigner à aller chercher la jeune femme pour qu'elle mette, comme elle l'avait promis à Noï, en ce lundi matin, la robe.

Kyôhei prit l'habit et se dirigea avec élégance jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Là bas, il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui en autorise l'accès et entra. Elle était, comme lors de leur toute première rencontre, installée devant un nouveau film d'horreur, en train de jubiler. Quand elle le vit, elle poussa un cri d'effroi. Il réussit à la faire taire et l'obligea à mettre la terreur.

Bien sûr, il lui laissa de l'intimité pour la revêtir.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entra dans la cour de l'école avec la magnifique robe noire. Tous les regards se braquaient sur elle tellement elle était belle et magnifique. Mais ce qui attirait encore plus le regard était la grenouille qu'elle portait sur son épaule. Il s'agissait de son animal de compagnie paraissait-il.


End file.
